The basic techniques for electromagnetic logging for earth formations are well known. For instance, induction logging to determine resistivity (or its inverse, conductivity) of earth formations adjacent a borehole has long been a standard and important technique in the search for and recovery of hydrocarbons. Generally, a transmitter transmits an electromagnetic signal that passes through formation materials around the borehole and induces a signal in one or more receivers. The properties of the signal received, such as its amplitude and/or phase, are influenced by the formation resistivity, enabling resistivity measurements to be made. The measured signal characteristics and/or formation properties calculated therefrom may be recorded as a function of the tool's depth or position in the borehole, yielding a formation log that can be used to analyze the formation.
The resistivity of a given formation may be isotropic (equal in all directions) or anisotropic (unequal in different directions). In electrically anisotropic formations, the anisotropy is generally attributable to extremely fine layering during the sedimentary build-up of the formation. As a result, in a formation Cartesian coordinate system oriented such that the x-y plane is parallel to the formation layers and the z axis is perpendicular to the formation layers, resistivities Rx and Ry in the x and y directions, respectively, tend to be similar, but resistivity Rz in the z direction tends to be different. The resistivity in a direction parallel to the formation plane (i.e., the x-y plane) is known as the horizontal resistivity, Rh, and the resistivity in the direction perpendicular to the plane of the formation (i.e., the z direction) is known as the vertical resistivity, Rv. The index of anisotropy, η, is defined as η=[Rv/Rh]1/2.
As a further complication to measuring formation resistivity, boreholes are generally perpendicular to formation beds. The angle between the axis of the well bore and the orientation of the formation beds (as represented by the normal vector) has two components. These components are the dip angle and the azimuth angle. The dip angle is the angle between the borehole axis and the normal vector for the formation bed. The azimuth angle is the direction in which the borehole's axis “leans away from” the normal vector.
Electromagnetic resistivity logging measurements are a complex function of formation resistivity, formation anisotropy, and the formation dip and azimuth angles, which may all be unknown. A triaxial induction well logging tool may be used to detect formation properties such as resistivity anisotropy, which is one of the important parameters in evaluation subterranean formations such as sand-shale reservoirs or fractured reservoirs. However, the resistivity anisotropy parameter cannot be obtained without performing a numerical inversion process. Specifically, numerical inversion may be required to obtain accurate formation resistivity anisotropy parameters. The log inversion required for anisotropy determination may involve a large number of inversion parameters to be determined by an algorithm referred to as the 1D vertical inversion (“V1D”). Generally, this algorithm may require large amounts of processing time and be sensitive to noise from logging, the logging environment characteristics and borehole correction, which could result in errors in the inverted vertical resistivity. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop an improved inversion algorithm that can be used to obtain accurate formation characteristics.
The disclosure may be embodied in other specific forms without departing from the spirit or essential characteristics thereof. The present embodiments are therefore to be considered in all respects as illustrative and not restrictive, the scope of the disclosure being indicated by the appended claims rather than by the foregoing description, and all changes which come within the meaning and range of equivalency of the claims are therefore intended to be embraced therein.